Pinky and the Brain on Deck
by TouchedbyaMunster
Summary: Pinky and the Brain come on board the SS Tipton and accidentally switch bodies with Zack and Cody! (Pinky and the Brain theme song written by Richard Stone & Tom Ruegger)
1. Chapter 1

PINKY & THE BRAIN ON DECK

On the SS Tipton…

Zack Martin was at the Juice Bar making smoothies for his brother Cody, and their friends Bailey, Woody, Marcus, and Maya.

Mr. Moseby and his new bride, Emma, came up to them.

"Hey, how are the two love birds doing?" Zack asked.

"Wonderful," Emma said, "we just got back from our honeymoon. Marion took me on a lovely cruise to the Bahamas."

"Yes," Mr. Moesby said, "and I just came by to inform you hooligan kids not to cause any shenanigans. Mr. Tipton is here on the ship meeting with many world leaders and foreign dignitaries."

"Well, don't worry, Mr. Moesby," Cody said, "I know all about it. A scientist friend of mine and I are going to perfect an experiment to end world hunger to show to the visiting dignitaries."

"Oh, and just where is this scientist from?" Moesby asked.

"Acme Labs in Burbank, California." Cody responded.

"Oh, I hate when Daddy has these stupid, boring meetings with the foreign diggerscarys." London complained.

"London, that's dignitaries." Bailey corrected.

"Who cares?" London said, "it's still a lot of work and I don't have time to do all that digging."

Meanwhile, in the scientist's suite, two experimental lab mice were wandering around in their cage. One was normal looking, but skinny, and the other had an obscenely large head.

"Gee Brain," the skinny mouse said with an Australian accent, addressing his big-headed companion, "what are we gonna do tonight?"

"The same thing we do every night, Pinky," the Brain said, "try to take over the world!"

_They're Pinky and The Brain_

_Yes, Pinky and The Brain_

_One is a genius_

_The other's insane._

_They're laboratory mice_

_Their genes have been spliced_

_They're dinky_

_They're Pinky and The Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain_

_Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain_

_Brain._

_Before each night is done_

_Their plan will be unfurled_

_By the dawning of the sun_

_They'll take over the world._

_They're Pinky and The Brain_

_Yes, Pinky and The Brain_

_Their twilight campaign_

_Is easy to explain._

_To prove their mousey worth_

_They'll overthrow the Earth_

_They're dinky_

_They're Pinky and The Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain_

_Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain_

_Narf!_

In class, the newly married Mrs. Moesby was discussing philosophical concepts with her students.

"OK class," she said, "can anyone summarize Anselm's argument for the existence of God?"

Only Cody Martin raised his hand.

"Anyone other than Cody?"

Silence.

"Ok, Cody, fire away."

"Anselm wants to prove God's existence by saying that God is a Being in which no greater can be conceived, therefore, he states, God exists, because the mind cannot think of anything greater than the Being in which no greater can be conceived." Cody said.

"Very good, Cody," Mrs. Moesby said, as the rest of the class was sleeping.

She banged a gong, and the class all woke up.

"Wait a minute," Woody said, "I thought we all graduated. Why are we still in school?"

"Woody, you've all been enrolled in Mr. Tipton's Tipton university: study on the seas program with scholarships." she responded. "that's why we're discussing more profound things like deep philosophical concepts."

"You mean I'm still stuck on this boat?" London asked.

Mrs. Moesby nodded.

London screamed and ran for the nearest porthole, trying to throw herself overboard.

"London," Mrs. Moesby said, "throwing yourself overboard won't accomplish anything!"

"It worked for Jonah, didn't it?" Bailey asked.

Meanwhile, Pinky & the Brain were discussing their plans for global domination.

"Now listen, Pinky," Brain said, as he unrolled a schematic of the ship, "the summit of world leaders and foreign dignitaries is being held here, in the grand ballroom."

He circled the ballroom on the map of the ship.

"Does that mean there's going to be dancing?" Pinky asked, "Oh, Brain, I can't wait to do the waltz, and the watusi, and the disco, and the tango, and dougee, and the cha-cha, and gangham style…"

"Pinky, focus!" Brain commanded, "Pay attention! Our plans for global dominance will soon come to fruition! Now, this machine, our keeper brought over—"

"Ooo, does it make smoothies, Brain?" Pinky asked.

"No Pinky, it does not make smoothies or any other type of food item." Brain said, "this is a brain switching machine!"

"Gee, how you gonna use it, Brain?" Pinky asked.

"I'm going to transplant my brilliant intellect into the mind of the most powerful leader in the room. Consequently, that leader's mind will be transplanted into my current mousey form."

"Does that mean I'm gonna hafta share my cheese with a stuffy human?" Pinky asked.

"No Pinky," Brain said, "I won't let that happen. Anyway, with my mind in a powerful leader's body, there's no way I cannot achieve control of the entire world! It's foolproof, I tell you, foolproof! All we have to do is wait for the precise moment when the leaders are unprepared, then we will strike!"

Meanwhile, Mr. Moseby was giving the leaders a tour of the sky deck.

"And gentlemen," he said, "this is the sky deck. A perfect spot for relaxing or getting a sun tan or going over plans to cut the federal budget, and sink your respective countries further into debt."

"Señor Moseby," the Spanish president asked, "where can we find what you Americans call, the 'hot grooves?'"

"He means where's the party at?" the President of the USA confirmed to a perplexed Moseby.

"If you'll follow me, the club is right this way." Mr. Moseby said.

Meanwhile, at the Juice Bar, Zack & Cody are talking with their friends.

"Wow," Woody remarked, "all these world leaders on the ship at one time! There must be something pretty important going on! If the ship sank, the world would be doomed!"

"Not to worry, Woody," Cody said, "I'm sure all these people have appointed people to resume their positions should they perish in an unfortunate accident, like if we hit an iceberg, and the ship sank, and the world leaders were all seized by giant squids, dragging them screaming beneath the waves."

"Cody, are thinkin' what I think you're thinkin'?" Marcus asked.

"No," Cody said, "now if you'll excuse me, I have to meet with my scientist friend to perfect my experiment. We're using Buck as a test subject."

"No, not Bucky!" Bailey said, "I won't let you harm our baby!"

"Don't worry, honey," Cody said, "Buck's perfectly safe."

"Well, as long as you don't turn him into a mutated 3-eyed monster who gives people radioactive rat abilities, everything will be all right." Woody said.

"Woody, you read too many comic books." Cody said.

"Well, at least somebody didn't try to convince me I had rat-like superpowers." Woody said, as he stared down Zack.

"What?" Zack said, "you were Rat-Man, defender of the night and all things cheesy. The terror that scurries in the night!"

"Well, all I know is that if any rats get closer than 3 feet towards me, they're dead rats!" London said.

"London, you can't hurt Buck!" Bailey said, "he's our cute little friend!"

"He may be your friend, but he sure as heck ain't mine!" London said, "just keep him away from me!"

"Cody, what exactly is this experiment you're performing?" Marcus asked.

"It's a top-secret, hush-hush, classified, need-to-know basis," Cody said, "and right now all you need to know is that it's a surprise!"

Cody walked away.

Meanwhile, Pinky & the Brain were hiding behind the counter.

"Egad, Brain!" Pinky said, "that boy is gonna perform an experiment with our scientist."

"I'm quite aware, Pinky." Brain said, "All we have to do is wait for when he starts the experiment with this 'Buck' and we'll be on our way to world domination!"

"Gee, Brain, I hope Buck is a friendly sort," Pinky said, "and I hope Cody's experiment gives us more cheese!"

"You're an incompetent moron, Pinky!" Brain said.

"Why thank you, Brain!" Pinky said, unaware he had just been insulted.

Cody readied the experiment.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Cody said, "Distinguished world leaders, you are about to bear witness to the greatest scientific achievement of the age. Prepare yourselves for amazement!"

"If he gets any geekier, half the audience will be asleep before he's even turned on the machine," Zack said to Woody.

"Allow me to demonstrate," Cody continued, "this machine will allow me to temporarily switch bodies with this rodent, my lab rat, Buck. While in Buck's body, I will achieve a feat capable by only a rat with a fourth level intellect such as myself. I will compute my hypothesis for quantum mechanics using entirely the material available to me in Buck's cage. Professor Ruegger, when I give the word, throw the switch! Kirby, when Buck's mind enters my body, detain me/him by any means necessary, just as painless as possible, and don't let him gnaw on my clothes!"

"Okie-dokie," the overweight African-American security guard said.

"Ok, Pinky," Brain said, "this is the moment of truth! As soon as our Professor Ruegger throws the switch, we leap down and into the beam's area. You must channel the beam's energy to strike both me and one of the world leaders. Got that, Pinky?"

"I think so, Brain!" Pinky said.

"Good," Brain responded, "My brilliant plan depends upon your fortitude, Pinky!"

"Right-o, Brain!" Pinky said, "Narf!"

"Perhaps I've made a lapse in judgment," Brain said under his breath.

"Alright Professor," Cody said, "Now!"

Pinky goes over to the device as Professor Ruegger pulls the switch.

The beam of energy hits both Cody and Brain, but misses Buck and the world leaders.

"Hey," Woody said, as he stood up, "I need some more food, maybe I can snag some of Buck's food pellets. I just hope they're really pellets this time!"

Woody trips over a wire connected to the machine. Two more beams of energy go out. One hits Pinky, the other hits Zack, who has gotten up to help Woody.

"I got you, Cody/Buck!" Kirby shouted, as he leapt toward Cody/Brain and tackled him. "Don't worry, Buck, you're safe now!"

"Let go of me, you incompetent imbecile!" Brain/Cody said.

"Woah, Buck," Kirby said, "What did I ever do to you? I mean, you did get lost on the ship that one time but—"

"Silence!" Brain/Cody shouted. "I must be on my way, now!"

"I can't let you do that, Buck!" Kirby said, "I don't want to have to hurt you, but Cody specifically wanted me to keep watch over you!"

Zack/Pinky went over to the North Korean dictator.

"Did it work, Brain?" Pinky/Zack asked.

"I am the brains around here!" the dictator shouted, "If you ever approach me again, you will be swimming at the bottom of the sea, boy!"

"I knew it was a bad idea to bring him along!" the President of USA said.

"Narf!" Pinky/Zack exclaimed.

"Pinky, we have to get out of here!" Brain/Cody exclaimed. "But first I have to distract the guard!"

Kirby was blocking the doorway.

"Look over there!" Brain/Cody said, "it's Jennifer Aniston giving away free sandwiches!"

"Where?!" Kirby shouted, as Brain/Cody made a break for the door.

Kirby realized his blunder too late.

"Darn, no Jennifer Aniston and more importantly, no free sandwiches!" Kirby said with discouragement, "And Buck got away in Cody's body!"

He picked up Buck.

"I'm sorry, Cody!" Kirby said, "I won't let Buck in your body slip by me again! You can count on me!"

Kirby ran out the door.

"if only he realized I'm not Buck!" Cody said in Brain's body.

"Wow," Zack in Pinky's body said coming up to his brother, "Dude, you have a big head!"

"Zack is that you?" Cody/Brain asked. "Apparently we've been switched with the wrong lab mice. And this is no time to comment on my ego!"

"No, I mean, for a mouse, you sure do have a big head!" Zack/Pinky said. "Look!"

They saw their reflections in a nearby mirror.

"Oh my gosh!" Cody/Brain said, "not only do I have a big head, but we're animated!"

All of a sudden, they heard a groan.

Woody stood up.

"Wow, what happened?" Woody asked aloud, "Where did everyone go?"

"Woody, everyone's gone," Cody/Brain said, "But we're still here."

"Wh-Who said that?" Woody quivered nervously.

"Down here!" Zack/Pinky squeaked, "it's us!"

Woody stared down at Zack and Cody in the bodies of Pinky and the Brain.

"Talking mutant lab mice!" Woody screamed, and proceeded to run away in cowardice.

"Well, we best get out of here and try to get our bodies back!" Zack/Pinky said.

"Not so fast!" came a voice.

"Who said that?" Cody/Brain asked.

"I did!" Buck said, as he came forward.

"Buck!" both the boys/mice screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

As we last left Zack & Cody, they had accidentally swapped bodies with Pinky and the Brain and were now standing face to face with Cody's lab rat, Buck, who could now talk to them in their mousey forms.

"Buck!" Cody/Brain said.

"Hold it!" Buck said, "Who are you? I haven't seen you around here before!"

"Buck, it's me, Cody!" Cody/Brain said.

"Yeah, and I'm Zack" Zack/Pinky said.

"That experiment I was planning to do," Cody/Brain said, "Something went awry and our minds got transferred into these bodies of talking animated lab mice."

"How can I be sure?" Buck asked, "if you are Cody, he was gonna swap bodies with me! Why?"

"Buck, I wanted to only use you as the guinea pig, or rather, rat," Cody/Brain said, "I was gonna change us right back, honest!"

"Oh yeah?" Buck asked, "Then how come you stole me back? You gave me to Kirby! I was happy there! You and Bailey were always fighting over me! It was getting ridiculous!"

"I'm sorry, Buck!" Cody/Brain cried, "I didn't mean for you to feel unwanted! I only wanted what was best for you!"

"Apology accepted," Buck said, as he hugged them.

Suddenly, a hand came in and swooped them all up and put them in a cage.

It was Mr. Moseby!

"Filthy vermin!" Moseby snapped, "If I had my way, you'd all be shark bait! But, I have to return you two fellas to Professor Ruegger and you'll be off back to Burbank! As for you, Buck, Kirby wants to keep an eye on you! Plus, I'm told you're really Cody, and we need to get you back to your rightful body. Although, it has been kind of quiet around here, without hooligans running around, no offense!"

"Mr. Moseby, we're the hooligans, Zack and Cody!" Zack/Pinky said.

All Moseby heard were faint squeaks.

"He can't hear us!" Zack/Pinky said in alarm, "then how did Woody?"

"I'm guessing either it was some freak anomaly," Cody/Brain said, "or the time when Woody thought he was part rat left him with the ability to somehow communicate with rats."

"Either way, we've got to stop Mr. Moseby!" Zack/Pinky said.

"Bite his hand!" Cody/Brain commanded, as Zack/Pinky bit down on Moseby's hand. Moseby yelped in pain as he released his grip.

"Run boys," Buck said, "save yourselves!"

Buck scurried up Moseby's jacket, as Moseby screamed and laughed.

Zack and Cody as Pinky and the Brain scurried off.

Meanwhile, on deck…

"This is the captain's quarters, Pinky," Brain/Cody said, "we must commandeer control of this vessel!"

"Gee, Brain, how are we gonna do that?" Pinky/Zack asked, "and wouldn't the captain be mad if we stole his quarters?"

"No, Pinky, this is the room aboard the ship where the captain navigates!" Brain/Cody said.

The captain walked in.

"Can I help you two boys?" he asked, "Say, you're the Martin twins, aren't you? Mr. Moseby warned me about you two! He specifically said to keep Zack away from any radar equipment!"

"Neato!" Pinky/Zack said, as he picked up an instrument.

Suddenly, London walked in.

"Hey Zack, Cody, Cap'n!" London said, "my daddy just called and said you have to reverse the ship's navigation back to Boston!"

"Are we gonna catch a Boston Red Sox game?" Pinky/Zack asked, "Narf!"

"I hope so!" London said, "I bought season tickets! I don't care about the game, but the players are so dreamy!"

"Zack," Brain/Cody said, "why don't you and London have a little chat and go for a little stroll? I must have a word with the captain."

"Well, which is it?" London asked, "Make up your mind!"

"Very well," Brain/Cody said, as he simplified, "go for a stroll, _then_ have a chat. Away with you!"

"Right-o, Brain, I mean, Cody!" Pinky/Zack said, "Narf!"

"The pressures of dealing with the dimwitted," Brain/Cody sighed.

"I hear that," the captain said, "Now what it is you wanted to discuss with me, son?"

"Simply that I'd like for you to grant me the right to command this fine nautical vehicle," Brain/Cody said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the captain said.

"Very well," Brain/Cody said, "you leave me no choice. I must now be forced into more extreme measures."

He sprays something on the captain that knocks him out cold.

He gets on the captain's radio linked to the ship's intercom.

"This is the captain's quarters paging Zack Martin," he said, "come in Zack Martin!"

"Sorry London," Zack said, "I have to go! Lovely chat!"

"Bye Zack! Have fun taking over the world!" London called.

"Pinky," Brain/Cody said, "we now have complete control over this ship! I am in command!"

"Aye-Aye Cap'n Brain!" Pinky/Zack said.

"Chart a course for Helsinki, Pinky!" Brain/Cody said, "if I can't become a world leader, I will hold them all for ransom until their governments pay me 1 billion dollars per country for the safe return of each respective leader!"

Meanwhile, on the Sky Deck…

"If you see them, report to me immediately!" Mr. Moseby commands as he talks to Bailey, Woody, and Marcus.

"Who are you talking about?" Bailey asked. "Zack and Cody?"

"No, two mice!" Moseby said.

"Mice?!" Woody screamed, "Talking mutant demon mice!"

"Woody's a bit traumatized from his Rat-Man episode," Marcus said, "I'll calm him down."

London walked up to them.

"London," Moseby said, "What's going on? The ship has changed course, two rats are running loose, and I can't find Zack and Cody anywhere! And why am I talking to you?"

"Zack and Cody are in the captain's room" London said.

"So that explains it," Moseby said sternly, "when I get my hands on those hooligans…"

"I told them to change course," London said, "Daddy wanted us back in Boston."

"Boston?" Marion asked, "Why?"

"I don't know." London said.

"Mr. Moseby, have you seen Buck?" Bailey asked, "according to Woody, he's really Cody. I just have to figure that out for myself."

"As a matter of fact, your little bundle of joy was crawling all over me!" Moseby said, "Has he had his rabies shots?"

"Who, Cody or Buck?" London asked.

Bailey grabbed Buck and he started crawling on her and sniffing her.

"Cody?" she asked, "Is that you?"

Buck jumped down from her grasp and ran across the floor.

"Cody, come back!" Bailey shouted, as they ran after him.

Meanwhile, Pinky and the Brain as Zack and Cody were fiddling around with the ship's controls, when Mr. Moseby walked in.

"What on earth is going on in here?" Moseby exclaimed.

"Human simpleton!" Brain/Cody said, "we have now hijacked this seafaring vessel and we are on the way to Helsinki to lie low!"

"You're not Zack and Cody!" Bailey said.

"Quite, correct," Brain/Cody said, "a keen observer you are, young lady."

"Let's get them!" Cody/Brain said, as they leapt from the vent in the ceiling.

Zack and Cody as Pinky and the Brain fell on Pinky and the Brain as themselves.

Cody/Brain struggled with Brain/Cody, while Pinky/Zack held Zack/Pinky in his arms.

"Gee, this is what I look like huh?" Pinky/Zack said, "All small, furry, and naked? I think I should go back to my roots."

"Now, Professor!" Moseby commanded, as Professor Ruegger fired his machine.

Zack, Cody, Pinky, and the Brain are now all restored to their respective bodies.

"I'll be taking these misbehaving mice back to Burbank," Professor Ruegger said, "Sorry for any trouble they may have caused you."

"I don't think anyone's in as much trouble as Zack is right now," Moseby said.

"Me?" Zack asked, "Two lab mice hijacked our bodies and you're gonna blame this all on me?"

"Have a look," Moseby said, as Zack looked in the mirror at himself completely naked.

"You might want to put on some clothes," Bailey giggled.

"If only Maya could see you now," Marcus said, "I guess you'll have to snapchat her in Africa."

Epilogue

Kirby was reunited with Buck.

"Oh, Buck, I'm so glad you're back, and not really Cody or a megalomaniacal mouse bent on world conquest." Kirby said, "and to celebrate, I made you a sandwich: your favorite, Swiss cheese on Gouda. So now that you're back, what do you want to do tonight?"

"The same thing we do every night, Kirby," Buck said slyly, "try to take over the world!"

_They're Kirby! _

_They're Kirby and the Buck-Buck-Buck-Buck-Buck!_

END

Notes:

-Marcus is back on the ship even though he left in the show.

-Professor Ruegger is named after the creator of Pinky and the Brain, Tom Ruegger.

-_Pinky and the Brain _ theme composed by Tom Ruegger and Richard Stone.


End file.
